Rings
Rings are one of the basic items in the Dayan world. They are used by people, especially trainers, to catch and train Dayans. It works as a holder for a Jewel Ring Parts *I. Elastic Body **Allows for variation of size fit for anyones finger. **Also very tough and highly damage proof. *II. Status Bulbs **Switches colors depending on the effect the Dayan is inflicted on. **Red for burnt, Blue for frozen, Yellow for paralized, Purple for poisoned *III. Gem Holder **Tightly holds the equipped gem in place. **Releases a gem when told to *IV. Status Indicator **Switches color and pattern depending on the mode chosen. *V. Status Buttom **Green button switches the status indicator to experience indicator. **Red button switches the status indicator to health indicator. **Blue button switches the status indicator to energy indicator *VI. Experience Indicator **Activates once the green button is pressed. **Determines the percentage of xp needed until the Dayan reaches its next level. **Consists of 15 bars, each representing about 6.6%. *VII. Health Indicator **Activates once the red button is pressed. **Determines the health of the Dayan. *VIII. Energy Indicator **Activates once the blue button is pressed. **Determines the energy left in a ring. Properties Rings are differred through their properties, such as beam speed, side effects, charge, and catch rates. Beam Speed Beam speed determines the speed of the ring's beam. It is a bit different from catch rate, as beam speed is the chance for you to successfully try to catch the Dayan, while catch rate is the chance for the Dayan to resist the beam. The beam speed also helps you to return your Dayan before it gets attacked. A beam must be at least 1.5 times faster than the opposing Dayan's speed for this to happen. For a Dayan to get a headstart, the beamspeed added with your Dayan's speed must be higher than the opposing Dayan's. Side Effects Side effects are what passively effect your Dayans both inside and outside of battle. This includes the rate of affection or maybe a certain status of the equipped Dayan. However, this side effect wears off when you unequip the Dayan. Charge Charge is basically the energy used by your ring to do certain tasks, such as capturing, summon, and returning. Your ring also wears off passively even when you are outside of battle. The amount of energy a ring will use when capturing a Dayan varies differently according to factors such as jewel used and original catch rate. The type-exclusive jewels use a lot more energy than the catching jewels, excluding the diamond jewel. Other jewels use 2-10V. *Type-exclusive Jewels use 7V *Catching Jewel uses 1-100V *Other Jewel uses 2-10V Summoning and returning Dayans also uses up a tiny amount of energy, even when outside a battle. The energy used vary according to the rarity of Dayan. Summoning common Dayans uses 2V, uncommon uses 4V, rare uses 6V and so on. Returning common Dayans uses 1V, uncommon uses 2V, rare uses 3V and so on. Other than that, energy may drop slowly through time, this includes while you're not battling. Passively, energy drops 1V per minute making time wasting something to avoid. A ring can be recharged from a charging facility. These are scattered around areas such as gyms, Dayan centers, and next to town/city entrances. Charging facilities charge you about 2$ per 50V. This includes incomplete values (eg. 1V or 49V is still 2$, 51V or 99V is still 4$ and so on). Other than charging facilities, one can also buy batteries from stores. These are a bit more expensive than charging facilities. Types There are basically five types of rings, each having to be earned one after another. They vary differently in their quality, but differs aesthetically on by its Jewel Holder. These are: Stable Ring *Fair beam speed *No side effects *Maximum Charge of 750V Hoard Ring *50% increase of the Dayan's original catch rate *Slow beam speed *Maximum Charge of 200V Swift Ring *High beam speed *Increases the equipped Dayan's speed by 20%. Wears off when unequipped. *Maximum Charge of 300V CaRing *Low beam speed *Increases the rate of gaining affection *Decreases the rate of loosing affection *Maximum Charge of 500V PoweRing *Fair beam speed *No side effects *Maximum Charge of 1250V Category:Items